PERFECTA
by CanoDark
Summary: La amistad de ella es lo único que vale la pena, siempre ahí, siempre ayudándolo, siempre dispuesta a todo por él; los amigos son los hermanos que elegimos ¿no?, entonces ¿qué pasará cuando dejen de lado su amistad y se sumerjan en el ardiente mundo de la pasión? ¿Amigos o futuros desconocidos?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencia: Lemon**

**Lean hasta el final y no se dejen engañar.**

* * *

**PERFECTA**

Ella es mi amiga.

Lo era.

Crecimos juntos, hicimos muchas locuras. Siempre ayudándome, siempre presente en los buenos y malos momentos, siempre pendiente de mí y yo de ella, nos acompañábamos en toda ocasión. Teníamos la amistad perfecta, éramos cómplices y confidentes, y aunque mi padre me alejó de su lado, nada de eso cambió. Nuestras almas se encontraban como imanes de polos opuestos.

Ya habíamos cumplido la mayoría de edad y nadie podía separarnos, donde estaba ella estaba yo y a donde iba yo, iba ella también. Nunca fue una relación fraternal, no nos tratábamos como hermanos, pero tampoco había algo más allá del cariño de dos amigos. Lo único que sabíamos era que nos gustaba estar juntos, nuestra confianza era mutua.

Ella, mi eterna amiga. La que en una ocasión creí que albergaba otros sentimientos hacia mí.

¿Qué cambió?

No lo sé.

Lo único que sé, es que desde ese día todo fue diferente.

Salimos con otros amigos en un bar a celebrar que uno de ellos había obtenido un trabajo, algo que ella sabía hacer bien. Trabajar para mantenerse había sido un objetivo que consiguió fácilmente, porque ella era obstinada, perseverante y perseguía sus sueños por muy imposibles que parecieran, algo que siempre he admirado.

No sé por qué, pero esa noche no pude controlar mi ingesta de alcohol. Las bebidas iban y venían, todos tenían demasiado jubilosos. Nos sentamos para hablar de tonterías, reímos mucho, algunos no paraban de bailar y otros intentaban hacerse los interesantes para conseguir una cita con algún chico o chica.

Entonces me centré en ella, una extraña magia me envolvió.

La miré...

La vi más hermosa que nunca. Jamás había negado que era linda, pero justo en ese instante me percaté de que era la chica más preciosa del lugar. Su diminuto vestido de escote recatado había llamado poderosamente mi atención. ¡Qué tontería !, si yo mismo la pasé a recoger y no noté nada extraordinario, solo que se veía bonita, pero nada que no haya visto antes. Entonces ¿por qué ahora la miraba como si recién la conociera? Como si acabara de descubrir una obra de arte, un diamante en bruto.

Sus enormes y preciosos ojos achispados por la bebida, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su tentadora boca rosa me hicieron dudar de si era la misma chica que conocí cuando éramos unos críos inmaduros y testarudos. No lo pude evitar, la atraje hacia mí colocando mi brazo en su hombro para que podamos hablar cerca sin que nadie nos escuchara.

El aroma que despedía se impregnó en mis fosas nasales y tuvo el efecto del más poderoso afrodisiaco, sus feromonas fueron letales para mi estado de semi embriaguez. El licor en mi cuerpo hizo que mi sangre elevara su temperatura, me sentía caliente.

Comenzamos a hablar de algo que no puedo recordar con claridad. Lo único en lo que estaba concentrado era en sentir su cercanía. Acariciaba su brazo suavemente y a nadie le extrañó, siempre andábamos muy juntos y la proximidad no era algo nuevo para nosotros.

Nuestros amigos se acercaban y se alejaban, todos la estábamos pasando en grande.

En un extraño arrebato, coloqué mi otra mano sobre su muslo justo al tiempo que le dije algo gracioso que la hizo soltar una fuerte carcajada. Ella no me rechazó, al contrario, imitó mi movimiento tocándome de la misma forma. No hicimos nada más, solo permanecimos así.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, fue como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera hecho explosión. Nos observamos sin decir ninguna palabra, el alcohol estaba liberando su efecto desinhibidor. En este punto sentía mi cuerpo arder, como si de una olla a presión se tratara.

Ella, mi amiga de años, se comportaba de la misma forma que yo. Me miraba fijamente anhelando algo, algo que yo estaba dispuesto a darle.

-Ranma...

Suspiró y yo caí rendido a su hechizo, me acerqué lentamente y dejé que mi instinto se apoderara de mis movimientos.

La besé.

La besé lentamente y ella me correspondió ...

Sus labios eran demasiado suaves y dulces. Quise probarla por completo, demandé con mis besos que me permitiera disfrutar de su interior. Accedió y cuando nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto, el fuego se avivó en mí como una incipiente hoguera. Disfruté de su tentadora boca, la misma que solía darme consejos, que me contaba su día al día, de la que siempre salían las palabras que yo necesitaba; la devoré por completo y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

No vimos pasar el tiempo, solo sentíamos esa poderosa conexión que nos unía y que ahora era más física que emocional.

Ella detuvo nuestro beso cuando sintió que el oxígeno se había acabado. Nos miramos y sabíamos perfectamente que no podríamos dejarlo así. Nos conocíamos bien.

La tomé de la mano y nos levantamos para irnos del lugar. No se negó, no necesitamos palabras ni propuestas, habíamos hablado muchas veces sobre relaciones de parejas y sobre cómo deberíamos actuar y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con dar siempre una oportunidad al amor. Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos alegando cansancio, a ninguno se le hizo raro, siempre éramos los primeros en irnos.

Fuimos a su casa, era el lugar ideal, sin nadie más que las silenciosas paredes, una de las ventajas de no tener parientes. Entramos sin tener cuidado de hacer ruido, la casa estaba sola y no había nadie a quien despertar. Conocía perfectamente el lugar, viví aquí un corto tiempo. Pasamos por la estancia donde intentamos enseñarme a jugar póker, nunca aprendí a dominar esa mierda.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación el ambiente tuvo un cambio drástico.

Apenas pusimos un pie adentro nos transformamos en dos primitivos amantes. Me lancé a besarla nuevamente y ella me recibió gustosa. La abracé de la cintura mientras nos devorábamos nuevamente.

Sus traviesas manos me recorrieron hasta llegar a los botones de mi camisa; con una desesperante calma fue abriendo uno a uno mientras yo me aferraba a su delicioso trasero. Dejó de besarme para despojarme de la prenda, miró mi pecho desnudo y se acercó a acariciarme lentamente. Sus tibias manos rozando mis pectorales y mi abdomen hicieron que me pusiera duro al instante. De pronto se acercó y me bañó de besos, pasó por mi estómago, lamió mis pezones, besó mis clavículas y se refugió en mi cuello; no pude evitar levantar la cabeza y entreabrir los labios para disfrutar de las sensaciones. Con los ojos cerrados sentí como me probaba por completo.

Mis pantalones apretaban demasiado y la bestia se había liberado.

Necesitaba sentirla, tocarla y devolverle cada uno de los besos que me había regalado.

Había llegado mi turno.

La obligué a detenerse, levanté su barbilla y me lancé nuevamente a besarla mientras mis manos comenzaban a recorrerla entera. Viajaron por su pequeña espalda y de nuevo encontraron lugar en su trasero, lo apreté como quise y ella emitió un gemido placentero que me hizo desear más. Una de mis manos subió por su abdomen y se detuvo en sus pechos, presioné uno ligeramente y de nuevo gimió por mi acción. ¡Dios! Sus pechos eran perfectos, suaves, redondos, henchidos y calientes, en ese momento moría por tenerlos en mi boca.

Detuvo nuestro beso y yo aproveché para besar su tentador cuello. Ella solo suspiraba candentemente y eso me excitaba como un animal en celo.

Desesperado busqué el inicio de su cremallera y sin chistar lo bajé de un solo movimiento. El sexy vestido cayó a sus pies y tuve la visión más exquisita de ella. Era una imagen tremendamente erótica. Su respiración agitada, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su delicado cuerpo expuesto a mi merced y sus ojos resplandecientes y decididos lograron que mi inflamada erección doliera como los mil demonios.

Ella, astuta como siempre y acalorada por el alcohol, dio una vuelta para mí, quedando unos instantes de espaldas. Alguna vez le platiqué que me atrae mucho el trasero de las mujeres, y no dudó en provocarme de esa manera. Antes de que me abalanzara de nuevo hacia ella, se acercó con ese caminar cadencioso y se fue directamente al cinturón de mis pantalones. Se deshizo de él y me despojó de la prenda. Ambos quedamos en ropa interior.

No lo soporté más y la tomé en brazos para llevarla a la cama. La deposité con cuidado y me coloqué encima de ella. La cubrí de besos; besé sus labios, bajé por su cuello y lo lamí con ardor. Ella se retorció y soltó varios gemidos; continué bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos aún cubiertos con un sostén de encaje. Abrí el broche que se encontraba delante y sus deliciosos montes quedaron completamente descubiertos. Me lancé a ellos para poseerlos. Lamí uno de sus pezones mientras ella se revolvía y arqueaba la espalda por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Me introduje todo su seno a la boca y lo chupé como quise, lo succioné y disfruté de su dulce sabor. Al otro lo acariciaba una de mis manos sintiendo la dureza de su punta; Intercalé la atención de uno a otro.

Ella gemía sonoramente mientras yo me apropiaba de su cuerpo. Los sonidos que emitía hacían que mi virilidad clamara libertad. Cuando me llené de sus pechos, continúe mi camino hacia abajo, besé y lamí su abdomen, pasé por su vientre y llegué a la barrera principal. Alcé mi vista y la miré para disipar cualquier duda, ella me sonrió dándome autorización de despojarla completamente de la última prenda. Le sonreí de vuelta y tomé su diminuta braga con mis pulgares, la fui deslizando lentamente por sus tersas piernas hasta que la liberé de toda vestimenta.

Me mantuve quieto observándola...

¡Dios! Era hermosa, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes de que mi amiga era la mujer más perfecta que había sobre la tierra? Ella sonrió y miró mi bóxer indicándome que era mi turno. En este punto ya no me sentía ebrio, me sentía caliente, extremadamente excitado y a punto del delirio.

Seguí su muda petición y me despojé de mi ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella. Me miró y no pude evitar sonrojarse, en mi estado no era raro que se sorprendiera y no es que sea presuntuoso, es solo que hacía apenas unas horas yo era solo su amigo, con el que había vivido tantas aventuras y ahora era un hombre encendido y desesperado por tenerla. Una cara que jamás creí que conocería de mí.

Ella abrió las piernas invitándome a continuar. Me acerqué y me coloqué de nuevo encima, necesité besarla. De nuevo nos envolvemos en ardientes caricias y besos. Podía sentir el calor y la humedad de su intimidad cuando rozaba ligeramente con mi erección. Ya no podrías aguantar más. Detuve los besos y la miré a los ojos, tenía la mirada cristalina, deseosa, rebosante de excitación. Sabía que tenía su permiso y entonces hice lo que ambos deseábamos. Tomé con una mano mi miembro y lo dirigí a la entrada al paraíso. La penetré de un solo golpe, ella gritó y la vi sacudirse. No era su primera vez, pero sabía que tenía años sin estar con un hombre. Yo tampoco había tenido mucha suerte y mis encuentros íntimos se habían reducido a nada, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que tuve sexo con alguna mujer.

Su húmedo interior me recibió y el latigazo de placer me llegó a todo el cuerpo. Estaba tan estrecha que el roce y la fricción de nuestras pieles era muy intenso. Comencé a embestirla mientras ella gemía sin control. Estaba tan excitada que podría resbalarme y salir sin problemas. Su caliente intimidad me acariciaba por completo y la sentía vibrar en mis venas.

Acompañé las arremetidas con más besos. De nuevo me apoderé de sus pechos y los hice míos. Ella se aferró con fuerza a mí. Sus piernas enlazadas a mis caderas y sus manos arañando mi espalda me enloquecieron de placer.

-Eres deliciosa- gemí en su oído, iba a acabar en cualquier momento.

Sentí su interior palpitar y apretar exquisitamente mi miembro. Su humedad se desbordaba y me empapaba a mí también. Era el momento...

Gritó tan fuerte que creí que la escucharía afuera de la casa. Se dejó caer mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control disfrutando del éxtasis. La presión y las palpitaciones de su resbalosa intimidad le ganaron a mi contención e hicieron que me derramara violentamente, descargué toda mi pasión dentro de ella y la sentí completamente mía.

Me derrumbé a su lado evitando no aplastarla mientras gozaba de la sensación de liberación y máximo placer. Todavía la sentía temblar, el olor a sexo revoloteaba en el aire. Ella olía a mí y yo olía a ella.

Respirábamos agitados.

Salí de su cuerpo despacio y nos acomodamos para pasar la noche por primera vez como amantes; se aferró a mí y me abrazó colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo la afiancé a mi lado y nos quedamos en silencio. No dijimos nada.

El tiempo pasaba y la conciencia regresaba a mí golpeándome con la abrumadora realidad...

¿Qué hicimos?

¿Estuvo bien?

¿Se arrepentirá mañana?

¿Por qué no fuimos capaces de detenernos?

¿En qué momento ella pasó de ser mi amiga a ser mi mujer?

¿Cómo iba a cambiar nuestra relación?

¿Qué pasará con nuestra amistad?

El sueño la fue venciendo hasta hacerla caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Yo la aferré más a mi pecho cuidando que la burbuja no se rompiera tan rápido. Lo increíble que había pasado, yo había acostado con mi mejor amiga y ella estuvo de acuerdo, la poseí y ella me poseyó. ¿Qué demonios pasaría ahora? No lo tenía muy claro, lo único que sabía era que después de esto, ella era solo mía, nadie la tocaría, no lo permitiría jamás.

* * *

-Ranma mi amor...

La realidad me cae como un balde de agua fría y me saca de mi ensoñación. Me están hablando y yo debo parecer un idiota por perderme en un momento así.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - La voz es dulce.

Un suspiro sale de mi boca

\- Recordaba...

\- ¿Qué recordabas?

\- El día que perdí a mi mejor amiga.

Me mira y la incredulidad de su rostro es mayúscula. Hace una mueca de desagrado y me demuestra su descontento.

\- ¡No puedo creer que sigas pensando en ella!

-No lo puedo evitar, ese día mi vida cambió- sonrío de lado y me coloco encima de mi chica. Estamos desnudos, acabamos de hacer el amor y estábamos recuperándonos cuando los recuerdos me envolvieron.

-Olvídate de ella ¿tanto la extrañas?

-La verdad no.

Se ríe y abraza mi cadera con sus piernas.

-No perdiste a una amiga Ranma, ganaste una mujer.

¡La adoro!

Me sonríe y sin aguantarme más la beso profundamente. La beso como la primera vez que lo hice en ese bar, la devoro y mi cuerpo se enciende como solo ella sabe provocar.

-Te amo Akane, agradezco que esa noche hayamos perdido el control y aunque perdí a mi mejor amiga, conseguí a mi mujer y a mi esposa.

-Bobo, yo también perdí a mi mejor amigo, pero a cambio tengo ahora al hombre más hermoso de todo Japón como marido… ¿ya te conté de cómo me hizo disfrutar mi amigo la primera vez? - Sonríe coqueta, después de cuatro años sigue provocándome como esa noche.

-No me lo cuentes, mejor te lo recuerdo en carne propia- la penetro y ella gime recibiéndome excitada y ansiosa como siempre. Amo hacerle el amor a mi ex mejor amiga. Después de esa primera vez ya fue imposible separarnos. Su familia volvió al día siguiente y casi nos descubre en su habitación, tuve que salir por la ventana y esconderme un rato en el dojo de su papá. Afortunadamente mis padres decidieron regresar a vivir ahí con ella y su familia por lo que tuve a mi nueva chica a mi entera disposición.

Todo iba bien hasta que un día la muy traviesa se escabulló a mi cuarto y después de provocarme con alevosía la tomé sin chistar. Nuestros gemidos alertaron a la familia y nos descubrieron cuando habíamos terminado. El escándalo que se produjo fue descomunal, nuestros padres nos obligaron a casarnos y ella se vio forzada a dejar su trabajo como maestra de deportes para enfocarse junto a mí, al dojo familiar.

Pareciera que fue un castigo terrible, pero ha sido lo mejor que he podido pasar en la vida y ella piensa igual. Hacerse cargo del dojo había sido un sueño suyo desde que era una niña y ahora lo podría cumplir ...

Hemos terminado de hacer el amor, otra vez, y estamos sumidos en un mar de sensaciones placenteras; mientras descansamos agradezco a la vida por permitirme conocerla, por haber convivido por muchos años, por hacerla mi cómplice, mi confidente, por hacer que mis sentimientos por ella fueran correspondidos, por dejarme amarla libremente. Para mí ella fue la amiga perfecta, ahora es el amor de mi vida y sigue siendo perfecta.

Aunque ...

Dentro de unos cuatro meses también será una madre perfecta...

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ahí tienen mi tercer fic. Espero que no hayan pensado que la amiga era la cocinera, porque no hay lugar para ella y Ranma en mi cabeza jajaja, ya les había comentado que soy fiel a la pareja protagónica por lo que si algún día escribo algo diferente a ellos se los haré saber desde el principio (para que no lo lean XD). De nuevo agradezco a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta creación mía (solo la historia, los personajes no son míos) y les invito a buscar mis dos primeros fics que espero les guste, uno es dramático y el otro nostálgico. Tengo en proceso dos one-shots que solo espero ajustar y que me satisfagan para poder publicarlos.

Un dato, este fic está inspirado en una canción del mismo nombre interpretado por un grupo argentino (creo que saben perfectamente de quién hablo). Surgió después de escucharla. Bueno, no les fastidio más...

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
